Super Awesome Paper Weegee
by ChatMan04
Summary: This story has been discontinued, though I'll probably rewrite it someday.
1. Bright Beginnings

**A quiet spring day: Mario Bros. House**

A large, cliché looking shadow slowly creeps up towards Luigi.

(Luigi) "No not again, no no, MY POPTARTS."

Luigi wakes up to see Mario with a camera in his hands.

(Luigi) "BRO WHAT THE HELL!?"

(Mario) "AHAHAHAHAHA, Bro did you'a wet your bed again?! I'm totally putting this on facebook."

Looking down Luigi discovers the reason his pants were sticky.

(Luigi) "I had a nightmare."

(Mario) "I had a nightmare where everything was stickers and 99% of the population was Toads, but I didn't wet my bed."

(Luigi) "It wasn't like that. I feel this gonna be a pointless theme that will never be mentioned again?"

(Mario) "Probably."

(Luigi) "I felt like butter... but it was different.

(Mario) "Maybe you're getting a sequel."

(Luigi) "MARIO SHUT UP."

(Mario) ..."I think I'll go for a walk."

(Luigi) *sigh* "It sucks to be Weegee."

(Mysterious voice) "I bet."

Luigi takes 2 steps back in shock, does the hokey pokey (pun not intended, and by "not" I mean totally intended) and turns around to see a bunch of lines.

(Luigi) "DAAHH. WHO ARE YOU!?"

(Zikal) "I'm Zikal, a magic pixl sent to make sure you fufill the prophecy that the light prognostagous predicts."

(Luigi) "Pssh, been there done that"

(Zikal) "NOOOO, this is completely, totally 100% different. A new evil has risen and already has conquered a dimension, parts of yours too."

(Luigi) "Yep real original."

(Zikal) "This is serious."

(Luigi) "Then get Mario, he's the real hero, after all, his name was in the title of my first game."

(Zikal) "Nope the prophecy says you and you only."

(Luigi) "So I can't even bring Mario?"

(Zikal) "Nope, the prophecy says and I quote "The greatest Weegee must travel solo, with a pixl to guide him. So you can't even BRING Mario."

(Luigi thinking) _This is my chance to be the hero to step out of my brothers shadow and prove I'm not a scary cat..._ _wait how is it solo if he travels with me?_

(Luigi) "I'll do it."

(Zikal) "Great we leave immediately, you might want to change pants though."

(Luigi) "... yeah"

 **One Intense Pants Change Later**

The two step out of the room eager for adventure, but scared. They close the door assuming it's empty, but a familiar face lurks right under their noses. A noise is heard from the window, perhaps.

(Familiar voice) "I think we all know who that prophecy was really talking about."

(Waluigi) "We all know that I Waluigi am undoubtedly the greatest weegee. THAT PROPHECY IS MEANT FOR ME!"

(Waluigi) "It was meant for me, it was my chance to be appreciated, as beloved as every single person around me, it's so I can feel included."

He steadies himself after almost falling off the ladder.

Waluigi slowly climbs down from the window, only spying to see if there was ever any conversation about him. He decides to return to Waluigi Resort, his Mario party board.

 **Back with Luigi and Zikal**

(Luigi) "So where are we going?"

(Zikal) "Two cities and a castle have already been conquered in your world.

(Luigi) "That doesn't answer the question."

(Zikal) "Yadda, yadda."

(Luigi) "I hope it's not the princesses castle."

(Zikal) "You never know. Anyways Merlon granted me this map to see what has already been taken over. You know this world better, you should take it."

(Luigi) "Thanks."

Examining the map Luigi discovers that a town very close to Peachs castle has been invaded.

(Luigi) "We have to go, now!"

(Zikal) "Why?"

(Luigi) "THE PRINCESS!!"

(Zikal) "Who?"

(Luigi) "Princess Peach, one of the four heros the light prognostagous predicted would foil Count Bleck."

(Zikal) "... huh?"

 **Back with Mario**

Hands in his... pockets? Mario walks the streets filled with emotion.

(Mario) "I should probably apologize to Luigi."

He walks into his house and notices Luigi isn't there.

(Mario) "LUIGI, LUIGI. *sigh* Guess I made him'a run off."

He sits on a chest.

(Mario) "What the heck is this?"

He opens the chest and sees memories of his (and some of his brothers) adventures.

He sees a post card from Pill'io Island a shine sprite from Isle Delfino, the typewriter from Mario Teaches Typing, and many other things.

(Mario) "Memories... I think I'll let Luigi take on our next adventure, and I think I can trust him to do it by himself, he's not the little brother I remember him as anymore."

(Mario) "Awww, the author tried to make it emotional. Little did he know the rest of his fanfic would be the least serious thing ever.

 **Luigi and Zikal**

(Luigi) "According to the map we're halfway there. Maybe I'll be the one to get a kiss from the princess."

(Zikal) "Aren't you dating that brunette chick?"

(Luigi) "She's a close friend of mine, but the rumor of her dating me is pure propaganda."

(Zikal) "The more you know."

(Luigi) "So do you know who's doing this?"

(Zikal) "Merlon said that he identified it as a large koopa creature with spikes and is physically large."

(Luigi) "I think I have a pretty good guess as to who it is." He takes a sip from his water bottle.

(Zikal) "If you're guessing Bowser, you're wrong."

Luigi spits out his drink in reaction to this.

(Zikal) "Do you know anyone else who can fit the description?"

(Luigi) "Please this is Nintendo."

(Zikal) "Odds are pretty good that you know who it is then."

 **Back with** **nintendo's greatest creation**

(Waluigi) "For years I've been beaten into dust and now, I've been chosen to save the world."

(Stranger) "I think you're right."

(Waluigi) "Right you are mysterious stranger, pardon me asking, but who am I talking to?"

(Count Bleck) "Forgive me, how rude it was for me not to introduce myself, I am Count Bleck and I know exactly who you are. You're Waluigi Q. Čyærïəc, the dark prognostagous's choice to fulfill the new prophecy."

(Waluigi) "Oh great, is this one of those bad fanfictions where you're still alive? Cause I've read a lot of those."

Count Bleck looks around at seemingly nothing and eventually replies with... "yes".

(Count Bleck) "Better take a seat I have much explaining to do."

(Waluigi) "Let's see how you justify this one."

(Count Bleck) "So not long ago, I was defeated and sent away to another dimension, but I've returned thanks to the help of four magnificent people."

(Waluigi) "Who are these people?"

(Count Bleck) "If you'd ask anyone else they would say my minions. If you asked me I'd say my closest friends. Mimi, O'Chunks, and Nastasia."

"They meant the world to me and brought me back... but at a cost."

(Waluigi) "What cost?"

(Count Bleck) "My love Timpani, the forth magnificent person, she gave her life so I could return here. Her, and my minions mean the world, and more to me."

(Waluigi) "I wish I had friends like that."

(Count Bleck) "The dark prognostagous predicts that the greatest weegee will attempt to stop the Xeo revolution. Considering the only other weegee failed to fulfill the dark prophecy despite the help of the chaos heart, you're the obvious choice."

(Waluigi) "What's the Xeo revolution."

(Count Bleck) "A new age of technology. Some see it as a plague, smarter people like us view it as a revolution."

(Waluigi) "Why do you need me if I'm destined to stop it?"

(Count Bleck) "I tried to destroy all of humanity once, and I can never forgive myself. If I can prevent you from stopping the Xeo revolution. It might be a step to paying the world back for my terrible actions."

(Waluigi) "That's deep," *he thinks for a second* "I'll help you."

(Count Bleck) "Thank you, now, I have some people I would like you to meet."

The pair head to Castle Bleck, both feeling happier, and emotionally moved... somewhat.

 **Night time : ????????????**

A large bang of light erupts from the sky, and something bright begins to descend. It falls on a pile of black goo.

(??????) "yessssss, finally."

The goo comes together to create a beanbon shape, revealing a large red tunic below it. The creature puts it on, along with a pair of now grey glasses.

(??????) "How lucky the Beryllium star happened to fall on me right when I needed it. Now my revival is the delicious mustard on that bread. The mustard of my revenge."

 ** _I think you can guess who it is._**

(??????) "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 ** _Trust me, that isn't called back to for a few chapters._**

 **Luigi and Zikal : Toad Town**

(Luigi) "This is Toad Town, or at least it was."

(Zikal) "Looks a bit more like a city to me."

(Luigi) "It used to be a humble little town near the Castle, so apparently whoever is taking over seems to be modernizing it."

(Zikal) "That doesn't sound too bad. Maybe it's not as drastic as we thought it was."

(Luigi) "You may be right, but I want answers. I'm'a gonna find the mayor."

(Mayor) "That would be me."

Luigi and Zikal turn around to see a toad with a grey spotted cap wearing a suit with a grey tie.

(Luigi) "Ah, what a coincidence, we were just going to look for you."

(Mayor) "Not really, we heard that the savior luigi was coming to our great town. Anyways you want to know about the Xeo renovation?"

(Luigi) "The what?"

(Mayor) "Notice how the town looks more like a city."

(Zikal) "That was the first thing we noticed."

(Mayor) "The Xeo renovation is a wonderful advance in modern technology. So wonderful it's helped Toad Town become so large in it's area that We're planning to rename it Toad City."

(Luigi) "So this is the great evil we've been sent to fix, a freaking advance."

(Mayor) "I would prefer you not call my town a great evil. It's taken me loads of effort to succeed in installing this new system. I cannot allow you ro badmouth this system with that talk EVER again."

He takes a sip from his latte

(Mayor) "BBSSSSSHHHHHTTTHHB! IS THIS DECAF?! SOMEBODY'S GETTING FIRED TODAY!" He shuffles his tiny toad feet off into a nearby building.

(Zikal) "We understand, now let's go see Merlon and make sure this isn't a mistake."

(Luigi) "Let's not get hasty now. We have two more locations to visit. Let's visit Merlon after we do that. After all some Bowser like creature is behind this."

(Zikal)... I guess you're right.

 ** _If I had a nickel for everytime I had to_** ** _cringe at this chapter._**


	2. OnwardCastle Bleck

**Chapter 2 : Onward/Castle Bleck**

(Luigi) "This isn't even the town we're looking for."

(Zikal) "Look on the bright side it means this town is fine."

(Luigi) "Ok but that doesn't mean I'm fine with wasting time."

(Zikal) "Relax man, why don't we get something to eat?"

(Luigi) "That sounds lovely"

 **They find a decent looking diner**

Luigi and Zikal find a booth to sit in. Luigi being a gentleman takes his hat off and puts it beside him.

(Zikal) "This looks delicious."

(Luigi) "We haven't ordered yet"

(Zikal) **_I couldn't think of a joke._**

A female waitress toad with a beauty mark approches them.

(Waitress) "Howdy sugar, what can I get'cha?"

(Luigi) "I'll have water please."

(Zikal) "I'll have tea, extra sweet, emphasis on sweet."

(Waitress) "Ow' sweet do you want that sugar?"

(Zikal) "Pun intended?"

(Waitress) "Ho ho, I'll just mark it down as sweet as you."

(Zikal) "You tease."

She gives off a flirtatious wink before walking back to the kitchen.

(Luigi) "Did, did she just flirt, with YOU!?"

(Zikal) "It's the ol' Zikal charm."

(Luigi) "Dude, you are literally a few lines floating in the air."

(Zikal) "Don't get jealous now, let's change the subject, you took you're hat off when you sat down, what's up with that?"

Luigi holds up his hat.

(Luigi) "It's just polite."

The waitress walks up and sees luigi with his hat, she almost drops the glasses she's carrying.

(Waitress) "You're, you're LUIGI!!!"

She runs up to his table.

(Waitress) "I'm you're biggest fan, oh I can't believe you're here, eeeehhhh!!( ** _Whatever fangirling looks_** ** _like_** )"

(Waitress) "I'm Millie, can you sign my notepad?"

(Luigi) "I- Okay."

He signs the paper while Zikal gives him annoyed looks.

(Millie) "Thank you sooo much, now I won the bet, and I got his signature."

She gives him a kiss on the cheek while he shoots a smug look at Zikal.

(Millie) "So what can I get'cha boys?"

(Luigi) "Can I have the fried fish sandwich, with onion rings?"

(Millie) "Anything for you?"

(Zikal) "I'll have crab cakes, and make them _snappy._ "

She ignores his pun.

(Millie) "Alright I'll have them out in a jiffy.

The second she turns away luigi turns beet red.

(Luigi) "A girl just kissed me, WHO ISN'T PEACH!"

(Zikal) "Don't say it... wait didn't you say you always wanted a kiss from the princess?"

(Luigi) "Must be the weegee charm."

(Zikal) *sigh* "and you said it."

 **Back with Mario**

Mario sits impatiently in front of a clock.

(Mario) "HOW HAS IT ONLY BEEN 7 HOURS, I NEED TO KNOW MY LITTLE BRO IS OKAY!!"

Having literally nothing better to do he calls up Peach.

(Mario) "Are you kidnapped right now."

(Peach) "For once no."

(Mario) "Can you be?"

(Peach) "Why would you say that?"

(Mario) "Luigi's gone, there's no kart races today, no parties of death, no typing lessons, it's so boring."

(Peach) "Why don't you come over here, I could use some company."

(Mario) "Let's A' Go!"

 **Waluigi and Count Bleck**

(Waluigi) "That's a BIG door."

(Count Bleck) "Indeed, but after I open this big door there will be people here waiting."

(Waluigi) "Bring it on."

(Count Bleck) "Gladly."

The door opens revealing three figures in the castle.

(Count Bleck) "Meet my frie- er, minions."

(Nastasia) "A friend of the count's a friend of mine."

(O'Chunks) _"OY IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEETS YEH!"_

(Mimi) "Hey you're kind of cute."

(Waluigi) *Takes a bow* "It's an honor."

(Count Bleck) "Glad to see you all get along, now come along we have much to discuss."

(Waluigi and Nastasia) "Certainly."

The five of them venture into the dark castle. A goal in mind to fufill the prophecy once more, this time with a different weegee. and one less psychotic jester.

 **Back with the guy in the red hat.**

(Mario) "So you invite me over and there's no lemonade!?"

(Blue Toad) "Yeah I drank it all, I'm not sorry."

The blue toad proceeds to walk into a closet... and doesn't come out.

(Peach) "Oooooo kay, anyhow I've received word that the meeting of kingdoms is today, and they need a representative from every kingdom."

(Mario) "Why does this matter? If it did why didn't you call me?"

(Peach) "Not important, but I need you to go in my place."

(Mario) "I'm no royalty."

(Peach) "So? The star sprites send starlow, the beanbons send some guy in drag, heck even Bowser sends Ludwig."

(Mario) "Fine, but what do I'a get."

(Peach) "This."

She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

(Mario) "Puh-lease, you know what I REALLY want."

(Peach) *sigh* "Fine, here's the Netflix password."

(Mario) "YESSSS, YAHHHOOOOOO!!!"

(Peach) "The meeting is tomarrow at 5:00, got that?"

(Mario) "You bet."

He runs home to watch whatever it is people watch on Netflix.

(Peach) *sigh* "There now I can go to the mall."

She pulls out her phone.

(Peach) "Hey Bowser, can we reschedule Tomarrow's kidnapping for Saturday? I'm going to the mall with Daisy."

(Bowser) "Hold up let me check my scedule. OH l, sorry can't do Saturday I have a date, can we do Sunday?"

(Peach) "Oooh, a date do tell."

(Bowser) "Since my wife died I've been trying to get back in the game. Since I'm a king the girls in the kingdom come easy."

(Peach) "There's girls in your kingdom?!"

(Bowser) "Yeah, but they're mostly those shy gals those weebs won't stop drawing."

(Peach) "Fair enough."

 **I'm running out of dialogue so back to Luigi and what's his face**

(Zikal) "Did you just forget my name, YOU INVENTED ME HOW DID YOU FORGET!?!?!?!"

 ** _It just slipped my mind_**

(Zikal) "Also how do Bleck."

(Count Bleck) "Bleh heh heh."

(Zikal) "And Starlow exist in the same world?"

 ** _Get back in your chapter, or write me some_** **_jokes_**

(Zikal) "I think I'll head back with Luigi."

 ** _Sigh, they never pick the jokes_**

 **Back with Luigi and Zikal**

(Zikal) "Okay Luigi, I'm back."

(Luigi) "Where were you?"

(Zikal) "Breaking the fourth wall."

(Luigi) "If it put in more words in the story it's fine."

(Millie) "Hey boys, can I interest you in some dessert?"

(Luigi) "No thanks I'm full."

(Zikal) "I want four Sundays, all flavors."

(Millie) "I'll be back with your Sundays."

 ** _I don't think I spelled that right._**

 ** _Also chapter Is over... I'm gonna go to walmart._**


	3. Greaksan

**Chapter 3 : Greaksen**

(Zikal) "Whats the map say?"

(Luigi) "It says we got a lot more walking."

(Zikal) "I'm a little tired, let's rest in this house."

(Luigi) "Have you not seen movies? That's the worst ide-AAAAHHHHHHH."

Luigi falls down a trap hidden in the grass.

(Zikal) "DON'T WORRY WEEGEE, MAYBE SOMEONE IN THIS HOUSE CAN HELP!"

(Luigi) "That's still not a goo- he's not listening."

 **Inside the strange house**

(Zikal) "Hello, anybody home?"

Zikal keeps looking only to find the house is very small containing only a coat rack and woodstove. He bumps into a peg on the coatrack revealing a movie style spiral staircase while the found theme from the legend of zelda plays.

(Zikal) "Where's that music coming from? Eh doesn't matter, I found something."

He goes down tthe staircase to find a weird laboratory, which is a wreck.

(Zikal) "This is a horrable idea... eh."

He keeps going until he sees amd old man with a wrinkly face and a seemingly damaged robotic body.

(Zikal) "HELLO!"

(Greaksan) "BAH, who goes there?"

(Zikal) "Me, Zikal I'm a magical pixl on a quest."

(Greaksan) "Pixl eh, well if you're on a quest might as well take this."

He digs around and hands zikal a hammer and a jar full of small metal cubes of some sort.

(Zikal) "What are these."

(Greaksan) "Well at first I thought they were mints but when I went to see my doctor he said that if you put one somewhere you can use this to teleport to them."

He hands Zikal another cube, this one on a necklace.

(Zikal) "Why are you giving me such valuable stuff?"

(Greaksan) "My doctor also said I'm gonna die tomarrow."

(Zikal) "Is there anything I can do."

(Greaksan) "Can I have some free ice cream?"

Zikal hands him a popsicle.

(Zikal) "Soo... can I have a bag to carry this stuff in?"

(Greaksan) "Paper or plastic?"

(Zikal) "Plastic."

(Greaksan) "You disgust me, leave."

He gives Zikal a paper bag and makes him leave. Zikal goes outside to free our favorite green stache... unless you like Flanders, but he's... stupid Flanders.

(Zikal) "HEY LUIGI."

(Luigi) "I can hear you just fine."

(Zikal) "Here take this."

He throws the necklace to Luigi.

(Luigi) "What's this?"

(Zikal) "Just wear it."

Luigi puts on the necklace.

(Zikal) "Okay now I put this here."

He turns on one of the cubes and puts it on a tree stump.

(Zikal) "Okay use the necklace."

(Luigi) "How, it'sa freaking cube on a chain?"

He fiddles with it until it teleported him on the stump.

(Luigi) "WHAT THE HELL."

(Zikal) "You can use that necklace to teleport to any of the activated cubes, here."

He hands luigi the jar, and the hammer. Luigi stuffs them in his pocket.

(Zikal) "Did you just stuff a hammer and a huge jar in your pocket!?"

(Luigi) "I can stuff you in here too."

(Zikal) "Noooo thanks I'm fine."

(Luigi) "What do you do anyway? All the other pixls I travelled with had some sort of power?"

He hands Luigi a popsicle.

(Luigi) "Not gonna lie, best power yet."

 **Back with umm... I don't know let's say uh... the mayor of Toad Town.**

(Mayor) "LISA."

A female toad with a pink cap and short blond, curly hair turns to him.

(Lisa) "Yes?"

(Mayor) "Your first day as an intern and you mess up my coffee!?"

(Lisa) "I'm sorry but

(Mayor) "NO BUTS!"

Lisa looks like she's starting to cry.

(Mayor) " _sigh_ look I'm sorry for yelling, it's a big day, I'm changing the name of the town, I gotta do work on the xeo renovation. It's a big job."

He looks like he's about to cry himself from the stress, and then he does.

(Mayor, crying) "BWAHAHA, I HATE MY JOB AND I HATE MY LIFE, SCREAMING AT EMPLOYEES FOR MINOR MISTAKES, THE STRESS, THE STRE-

He's cut off by Lisa giving him a tight hug, tears in her eyes. He hugs too also with tears. It's not as emotional ass it should be. (I'm not fixing that typo).

 **Mario** **and** **Luigi's House**

(Mario) "I can'ta believe I got suckered into going to a meeting.

(Starlow) "You and me both."

(Mario) "Hey Starlow, what brings you here, also it doesn't hurt to knock."

(Starlow) "Look, I'm facing some tough times okay."

(Mario) "How so?"

(Starlow) "The star sprites exiled me from their kingdom."

(Mario) "WHY'A WOULD THEY DO THAT!?!?!"

(Starlow) "Turns out after my trip to Pill'io island, I had some dark powder on me that was considered dangerous, so I'm exiled for 8 months, and I STILL have to go to the meeting."

(Mario) "I'd be more concered but you living here is fine by me."

(Starlow) "THANK YOU YELLO"

 **Back with I don't** **care anymore**

(Count Bleck) "So are you clear on the plan?"

(Waluigi) "What plan, we've been sitting here for 2 days waiting for the story to cone back to us."

(Count Bleck) "Well then, the plan is you stay here, Xeo revolution happens plain and simple, have fun exploring."

Waluigi is whoosed out of the room, left to explore the large castle on his own.

(Mimi) "So how's the ritual oh chosen one?"

(Waluigi) "I gotta sit around and do nothing."

(Mimi) "Sounds fun can I join?"

(Waluigi) "Sure go ahead."

The two of them tell stories and play games in the hallway for a while.

 ** _I forgot how to do the outro._**


	4. Xeo Bowser City Arrival

**Chapter 4 : Xeo Bowser City**

(Bowser) "BWAHAHAHAHAHA, Steve come check this out."

A single koopa troopa with a nametag comes to Bowser.

(Bowser) "When I crack My knuckles, the third crack sounds like a cat meowing, BWAHAHA."

Steve, trying to hide being slightly amused, goes back to where he was.

(Bowser) "Hey, Steve."

Steve turns and looks at Bowser.

(Bowser) "Check this out."

Bowser grabs his dry-pad and goes to the Mario Wiki.

(Bowser) "When I go to my page, it also calls me Koopa King... MY DAD, BWAHAHAHA!"

Steve turns around, and leaves

 **I don't care anymore**

(Zikal) "Hey Luigi, do you have any food?"

(Luigi) "No."

(Zikal) "I'm going to fly for you."

Zikal proceeds to fly around.

(Luigi) "Shouldn't we be going somewhere?"

(Zikal) "We are almost there."

(Luigi) "So what, we are hardly in this fanfiction anymore."

 ** _Shut up Luigi_**

(Luigi) "That's Mama Luigi to you."

 ** _Sigh, my_** ** _fanfiction is a meme now_**

(Zikal) "So what is it like having Mario as your brother."

(Mama Luigi) "I scratch his back he scratches mine."

(Zikal) "Is it like how you save each other all the time. He saves you from Bowser, and you save him from King Boo?"

(Mama Luigi) "No it just feels better than doing it yourself, I wish he was here, I have an itch."

 **Back with Starlow and Mario**

(Starlow) "I'm bored let's do something."

(Mario) "Nothing is something."

(Starlow) "Nothing isn't enough."

Starlow looks around Mario's room.

(Starlow) "I'm hungry."

(Mario) "Kitchen is that'a way."

Mario points towards the kitchen

(Starlow) "Let's go out to eat."

(Mario) "Are you paying."

(Starlow) "I can pay with your money."

(Mario) "I give up, lets'a frickin go."

 **Castle Bleck**

(Waluigi) "Wah"

 **Bowser**

(Bowser) "No, no, Steve come back."

Steve keeps walking, and doesn't return... (Top 10 anime betrayals)

(Bowser) "Great, now I need someone else to entertain me... KAMEK!

Kamek slowly flies up into Bowser's chamber, half asleep on his broom. He doesn't have his glasses and looks like a wreck in general.

(Kamek) *yawn* "Sorry, sir, I was up all night doing your taxes."

(Bowser) "Oh... sorry to bother you, fetch me those 3 lackeys of yours."

(Kamek) *yawn* "Alright."

Kamek flies out of Bowser's chamber, soon enough, three minions stumble in.

(Private Goomp) "Sir"

(Bowser) "Look, look"

Bowser jumps onto his shell, balancing on a single spike. He then spins like a top.

(Private Goomp) "Amazing!"

(Corporal Paraplonk) "Stunning!"

(Sergeant Guy) "...ok"

(Bowser) *sigh* "IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

(Corporal Paraplonk) "What isn't?"

Bowser comes to a sudden realization.

(Bowser) "I have a job for you three, if you succeed, you will be greatly rewarded."

(Private Goomp) "We'll do it regardless!"

(Bowser) "Deliver this letter."

He hand Corporal Paraplonk a grey letter, stamped with Bowser's emblem.

Looking at letter (Corporal Paraplonk) "I thought we were past this.

(Bowser) "and?"

(Private Goomp) "How are we supposed to know where they are, much less if their alive?"

(Bowser) "That's why you get rewarded, now don't come back without delivering that, or you'll all be sorry."

(Sergeant Guy) "Alright"

The three minions leave Bowser's chambers.

(Bowser) "... STEVE!"

 **Luigi and Zikal**

(Luigi) "Finally, after several miles and 4 chapters, we're here, Neo Bowser City."

(Zikal) "Since the Xeo revolution, it's Xeo Bowser city.'

The two bump into Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy.

(Luigi rubbing his head) "Ow, what the heck?"

(Private Goomp) "No time."

The three continue to run.

(Zikal) "That was strange."

(Luigi) "Hey as long as the fanfic doesn't end abruptly we'll-

 ** _The end... of my failed joke. Is anybody even reading this?_**

(Mario) "No"


	5. I swear he's from Deviantart

**_Welcome, you have endured this far, don't expect a reward._**

 **Chapter 5: I swear he's from Deviantart**

 **With Starlow and Mario**

(Starlow) "Here we are."

(Mario) "A diner?"

(Starlow) "I've read good reviews on Shellp about this place."

(Mario) "Lets'a go."

 **Waluigi Time**

(Waluigi) "Ah, it's nice to kick back and relax."

Waluigi can be seen in a beachchair on the roof of Castle Bleck.

(O'Chunks) " _OY SO YEE BE THE NEW GUY."_

(Waluigi) "I believe we already met."

Waluigi puts on a pair of pixelated sunglasses. O'Chunks dissapears in a puff of smoke, to reveal

(Mimi) "How did you know it was me?"

(Waluigi) "I've met O'Chunks."

(Mimi) "Touché"

 ** _I wish Mimi could turn into some readers_**

(Luigi) "Dude you are sounding way too desperate."

 ** _The saddest thing is that I had to type that *sigh*_**

(Luigi) "So what are we here to do."

(Zikal) "Xeo revolution... something, I don't really know. We've gone so far it seems like we forgot about the giant spiked koopa creature that isn't Bowser."

(Some Giant Spiked Koopa Creature) "That would be me."

The pair turn around to see something that looks like a palette-swap of Bowser you would see in a bad fanfiction... wait.

(Luigi) "GAH, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

(Xorn) "I am Xorn, the ultra cliché."

(Zikal) "So basically you're Bowser's long lost twin brother?"

(Xorn) "Don't be ridiculous he's my third cousin twice-removed."

The large Grey Bowser with purple eyes and hair tries for a while to convince them that he isn't Bowser or a member of Deviantart.

 **Greaksan**

(Greaksan) ...

 ** _Oh right, he died_**

 **Mario Time**

(Waitress) "Hey Millie, do you see who it is?"

(Millie) "Huh"

(Waitress) "Think you can kiss both the Mario Bros?"

(Millie) "I got Luigi, this is no problem."

(Waitress) "I have a name you know, it's Tiffany."

 ** _Sigh, fine_**

(Tiffany) "Then I bet you a years worth of tips that you can't."

(Millie) "I've got a month, hit me with your best shot."

They shake hands and Millie goes out with 2 menus.

(Millie) "Heya there, can I start you off with some drinks?"

(Starlow) "What's a Green Lemonade?"

(Millie) "Let me tell you, it's Green, Lemonade."

(Starlow) "Is it like... toxic?"

(Millie) *sigh* "Yes it's toxic."

(Starlow) "I'll take 3."

Mario quickly shoot Starlow a glance, to which she sticks her tounge out.

(Mario) *sigh* "I'll have'a freaking water."

(Millie) "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks."

 **BOOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEERRR**

(Bowser) "Steve come check this out."

A paragoomba with a nametag faces him.

(Bowser) "Ok, look."

Bowser curls into a ball, in which he curls out... facing the other way.

(Bowser) "... NO IT'S NOT THE SAME I NEED TO ANNOY THE REAL STEVE!"

 _Steve_ from _Minecraft_ followed by an army of 6-year olds walk in.

(Steve) "Yes?"

(Bowser) "Go back to your cringy fanbase."

(Steve) "I knew you would say that, that's why I brought them with me."

(Some 6-year old) "Bowser, sir, I drew you as a minecraft person."

(Bowser) "KAMEK!"

A bed flies up into Bowser's chambers, with Kamek barely awake in it.

(Kamek) *Yawn* "Yes sir?"

(Bowser) "Execute everyone in the room."

Steve the Paragoomba flies out of the room, at that moment Bowser Jr. walks in with some homework.

(Bowser Jr.) "Dad, do you know where Kamek is? I need him to help me solve fo-

At that moment there is a bright flash, amd everyone in the room, besides Bowser and Kamek, are gone.

(Bowser) "Oh you've done it this time."

 ** _Is Bowser Jr. really dead, I'm pretty sure we both know the answer to that, anyway..._**


	6. Wario Time

**Chapter 6:** **Wario Time**

 **Kamek and Bowser**

(Kamek) "MY LORD I'M SO SORRY... I CAN, er I CA-

(Bowser) "You will do nothing, I have a task for you... so you are doing something."

(Kamek) "So wha-

(Bowser) "YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN INSTRUCTED!"

Kamek, draws back in fear, as Bowser takes him to a room deep in the castle.

 **Definitely not abrubt transition to Mario**

(Millie) "I gotcha drinks."

(Starlow) "I'm still not sure I trust this green lemonade."

(Millie) "Well if it helps you can order three more."

(Starlow) "That's not a bad idea."

They turn to see Mario holding his wallet to a lighter.

(Mario) "... for info on why I'm doing this check out the enclosed instruction book.

(Millie) "Great Hotel Mario referance for the 5 people that will get it."

(Mario) "Pssh, you know that there aren't even that many people reading this."

(Starlow) "Can you please stop, it's anmoying for the readers to hear you say that all the time."

(Mario) "Psssh, what readers?"

(Millie) "It's really annoying when you do that, and especially when we break the fourth-wall."

(Mario) "Yeah, but they don't notice it's just the trick the author uses to add more words to this fanfic to make it look longer than it actua-

 **Back to Luigi, BACK TO LUIGI**

(Luigi) "So you're sure you're not a terrible Tumblr abomination?"

(Xorn) "Nope, just a regular abomination."

(Zikal) "You're not a dankmeme420master,"

(Xorn) "Well I didn't say that, but anyway, I AM THE ONE BEHIND THE XEO REVOLUTION."

Luigi fears for the worst, so he tosses one of his teleport cubes on a nearby wall without Xorn noticing."

(Xorn) "Now I bet you're wondering what I'm gonna do to you after everything you've done to Bowser."

 **And so will I, so lets abruptly go Mario**

(Starlow) "Hey didn't you have a meeting to go to?"

(Mario) "Don't worry, I saw that issue and by issue I mean doing work, and took care of it.

 **At the Meeting**

(Ludwig) "Next order of buisness... well it's buisness."

Wario is sitting in his chair, with his hat lazily painted to look like Mario's.

(Wario) "I know."

(Ludwig) "What is it... Mario?"

Waeio then jumps on the table and rips off his suit to reveal the glittery leotard he's wearing underneath, or at least he thought he was wearing.

(Prince Peasly) "OH DEAR GOD."

(Wario) "Don't worry, we can make this work."

Wario turns on the projector to show an ad for his company, to which he starts dancing around while saying.

(Wario) "Whether I'm naked or not, head on down to Wario's... er Mario's! Microgame Emporium. Where we have games like, hitting that little witch girl with a hammer, groping the boobies, and apologizing to the feminists, and respect women, and pick a nose, or even explore Warios assho-

Wario is then taken by a security guard and escorted outside.

(Wario) "Don't take me, I'll give you free microgames, I'll give you 10% equity in my soul an-

He is then tossed into the dumpster.

(Wario) "Good thing he didn't accept that, I've already sold Steve my soul.

 **Back with Bowser**

(Kamek) "Where are we going?"

Bowser continues escorting Kamek down some stairs.

(Bowser) "Here we are, where my minions go... to die."

 ** _Gonna start making these chapters shorter, but update more frequently_**


	7. Where Minions Go, To Die

**Chapter 7: Where Minions Go, To Die**

(Kamek) "Please no, It was an accident."

(Bowser) "AN ACCIDENT WON'T BRING MY SON BACK, BUT THIS WILL."

He takes Kamek to the bottom room of the castle, where he sees a large door. Though for some reason, it's on the floor.

(Kamek) "What's this."

(Bowser) "Let me explain you something, it was in the contract you probably didn't read."

(Bowser) "Many people wonder why my minions stay loyal to me if they don't get paid and they get stomped on. Let me tell you, **Immortality**."

(Kamek) "Impossible."

(Bowser) "Then how do you think I never seem to have any less minions, no matter how many Mario kills."

(Kamek) "... "

 **Mario**

(Mario) "Hey didn't you have to go to that meeting."

(Starlow) "I'm not gonna go to a meeting for the place that FREAKING EXILED ME!"

(Mario) "That wraps up that plothole then."

 **Private Goomp and Co.**

(Private Goomp) "Seriously how are we supposed to find this guy?"

(Corporal Paraplonk) "Don't ask me, and we can't split up because we only have one letter."

(Sargeant Guy) "I have an idea, what if you guys did this, and I go eat Chinese."

(Corporal Paraplonk) "No, you're part of the team."

He gives him a pat on the back, though it creates a puff of smoke revealing a regular shy guy.

(Private Goomp) "He's not here is he?"

(Corporal Paraplonk) "Nope, he used that ability that we've only previously seen him use once."

 **Sargeant** **Guy**

(Sargeant Guy) "Let's check out my movie collection, hmm, Bee Movie, Shrek, ah here it is."

He pulls a movie out of the box.

(Sargeant Guy) "Chuck Norris goes to Canada 4, my favorite."

 **Bowser and Kamek**

(Bowser) "Everytime a minion dies, they can come right back through this gateway. Bowser Jr. has been defeated by Mario many times, but it wasn't fatal. He's scared, and you're gonna help him. If you don't get him out, then you're gonna face a worse fate."

(Kamek) "I won't let you down."

(Bowser) "You're a little late."

 **Luigi**

(Zikal) "and Zikal."

(Xorn) "I'm gonna make you pay... IN SONG FORM."

(Luigi) "Let's get out of here."

(Xorn) "I'm known as an OC, orginal character, yes, me. I look like Bowser, but with a lot of grey. That makes them scared or nervous to pla-

Luigi uses the necklace to get the hell out of there.

 **Luigi and Zikal**

(Zikal) "Good thing we got out of that, or the author would have to actually think."

(Luigi) "Speaking of which there hasn't been a joke in a while."

 ** _Don't blame me, I stopped caring a little while ago._**

(Waluigi) "Expecting the end of the chapter? TOO BAD WALUIGI TIME!"

(Luigi) "Ah there it is."

 ** _Butts_**


	8. We've Gone Homo

**Chapter 8:** **We've Gone Homo**

 ** _It might be a little late to s_** ** _ay this, but I don't own Mario, so don't sue me._**

(Kamek) "So I just go in here?"

Kamek takes a step forward, his feet moving inches form the door. He can see its might... in a weird perspective.

(Kamek) "Do I have to?"

(Bowser) "Just get in the freaking hole."

The door opens, and showing... sky? On the other side of the door.

(Kamek) "Maybe we shouldn't- AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Bowser throws Kamek into the hole... door, thing.

 **Luigi Time**

Luigi looks at the cube on the tree stump.

(Luigi) "Hey isn't this that'a guys place?"

(Zikal) "I think so?"

Zikal is licking a popsicle, not listening or caring.

(Luigi) "He gave me this necklace, and this hammer, that we all forgot about."

(Zikal) "I didn't forget."

(Luigi) "Stop breaking character."

(Zikal) "So where to?"

Luigi looks around for, quite literally a second.

(Luigi) "Let's head back to my place, we need to be more prepared, and I need to check on Mario."

 **Speaking Of**

(Mario) "Where's the freaking a'food?"

(Starlow) "We haven't ordered yet."

(Mario) "I've been in 3 filler chapters waiting for this."

(Starlow) "To be fair, you were only in two of them."

(Millie) "Sorry I'm late, are y'all ready to order?"

(Mario) "I'll have 4 miniburger's, but use spaghetti sauce instead of ketchup."

(Millie) _Seductively_ "Ah, you like yours Italian, like I like my men."

(Mario) "You might be perfect for somebody as desperate as Luigi."

(Millie) "Speaking of Luigi, he was here the other day, but he could never compare to his heroic brother."

(Mario) "He was here!? where was he going?"

(Millie) "I don't have a clue, I'm pretty sure his flying friend wrote down his number on the check saying it was from Luigi, though, here take it."

(Mario) "Isn't giving this to me illegal?"

(Millie) "Who cares, I'll be right back with your food, and maybe something extra for you Mario."

Millie walks into the kitchen.

(Mario) "I don't even have have to try anymore."

(Starlow) *Sigh,"this is gonna be a long chapter."

 ** _You wish_**

(Mario) "Get any new pointless tutorials today?"

(Starlow) "I've been with you all day, how would I get new tutorials?"

(Mario) "Happens all the time, especially in Dream Team."

(Starlow) "So are you gonna call that number?"

(Mario) "Gonna wait until after dessert."

 **Millie**

Millie puts Mario and Starlows order on the, wheel, thing with all the orders on it.

(Tiffany) "I don't see any kissing."

(Millie) "Trust me, I'll do it before dessert."

(Tiffany) "Ok, but remember, a YEARS worrh of tips."

Tiffany goes off to serve another table.

(Millie) "Oh shi-

 **Waluigi**

Nastasia walks in to where Waluigi is hanging out.

(Waluigi) "Hey Nastasia good to see ya."

(Nastasia) "I'm just here to get some papers for the Count, Mmmmkay?"

(Waluigi) "You don't have to be so buisness, come on sit down."

(Nastasia) "Why would I do that."

(Waluigi) "Come on, just take a little break, I bet the Count would want you to."

(Nastasia) "I doubt that."

Nastasia takes the papers and walks out of the room.

(Waluigi) "Geez, it's almost as if she just recovered from a tragic loss."

 **Zikal**

(Zikal) "We should stop at the gas station."

(Luigi) "We don't have a car "

(Zikal) "No but I want some chips."

(Luigi) "I'm kinda hungry too, and we need to stock up on snacks, lets'a go."

The pair venture off into the unknown.

 **Starlow and Mario**

(Mario) "Finally here she comes with our food."

(Millie) "I gotcha food."

She places their food down on their table.

(Mario) "Thanks this looks delicious."

Millie closes her eyes and stops paying attention, she goes in for the kiss, Mario feels a bit colder than she imagined. When she's done she opens her eyes to see the mistake she made.

(Starlow) "I'm flattered, but I don't fly that way, hey a coin."

Starlow flies that exact way with some blush on her face to pick up the coin, she sits back down.

(Millie) "O-Okay, t-t-tell me if you need anyth-thing."

She walks really fast into the kitchen.

(Starlow) "That was kind of nice."

(Mario) "Congrats, I don't care."

(Starlow) "Geez, my first kiss with a girl, and you don't care."

(Mario) "No, that's the fanbases job."

 ** _Don't look at me_**


	9. BBQ Chips

**Chapter 9:** **BBQ Chips**

(Luigi) "Hey look, BBQ Chips!"

(Zikal) "Woah, BBQ chips, at a gas station? REALLY!?."

(Luigi) "I know!"

(Zikal) "Was that like a joke, or..."

(Luigi) "Well if it was, it wasn't funny."

Luigi looks at your phone... computer? Screen while the Sienfield theme plays _in the backround._

 ** _Where can I buy a life?_**

Kamek can be seen curled in a ball screaming.

(Kamek) "AAAAAHHHHH, I'M STILL FALLING. AAHHHHH!"

A random Koopa Troopa reading a magazine walks up behind him.

(Koopa Troopa) "No you're not."

(Kamek) "AAAAHHHH, Hey you're right."

(Koopa Troopa) "Anyway, what are you doing here, did you die?"

The Koopa Troopa flips a page in his magazine.

(Kamek) "I don't know, I was thrown through a door, and I fell, and then I wasn't, I think I have a rash, but I don't know what it is, I'm having some sort of seizure, and I think my nose is falling off."

(Koopa Troopa) "Peachy"

He flips another page in his magazine.

(Kamek) "You sound familiar."

(Koopa Troopa) "Take a wild guess."

(Kamek) "Steve?"

(Steve) "Congratulations, you win the grand prize, it's a free pass to shut the hell up."

(Kamek) "Geez what got into you."

Steve casually points at a brutal battle between thousands of Bowser's Minions.

(Kamek) "OH DEAR GOD."

 **Waluigi**

Waluigi can be seen reading a book in the Foyer.

(Waluigi) "This kids book is too hard."

At that moment Nastasia walks into the room.

(Nastasia) "That's a college textbook, and you're holding it upside down."

(Waluigi) "What do you know, why are you here anyway?"

(Nastasia annoyed) "I wouldn't be if I didn't make the mistake of asking the count if what you said was true."

 **Epic Flash Back**

(Nastasia) "Here are the papers you requested."

(Count Bleck) "Yes, the papers have been brought to me, _Count Bleck_."

(Nastasia) "Reguardless, I request to inquire with you, about a ecstatic subject."

(Count Bleck) "Repeat that in english... Bleck."

(Nastasia) "Waluigi has mentioned tou saying that I should be more layed back, relax, and be "less buisness."

(Count Bleck) "I completely agree."

(Nastasia) "... Count"

(Count Bleck) "Nope, I say you spend some time with Waluigi this instant."

(Nastasia) "Of course count."

 **End of epic Flashback**

(Waluigi) "Well I know just what to do."

Waluigi pulls out a small circular table with a white table cloth. He also pulls out a boombox playing romantic music.

(Waluigi) "Whoops wrong track."

He flips the cassette ( ** _What is this, the forties?_** ) and puts it back in the boom box. It starts playing music from various Mario games, Namely "In the Final."

He puts several bowls on the table filling them with chips, cereal, and all kinds of snacks.

(Nastasia) "What is happening?"

Waluigi pulls out two nintendo DS's, both with Mario Kart in them.

(Waluigi) "A great time."

Waluigi begins to introduce Nastasia to the world of video games... even though he doesn't have one.

(Waluigi) "It's gonna happen."

 ** _I didn't say that_**


	10. Civil War

**Chapter 10: Civil War**

(Kamek) "So what happened?"

(Steve) "There's been a civil war for some time now. Those staying loyal to Bowser, against those who want to revolt. Since Bowser Jr. just arrived, it's really set it off."

Steve flips to the next page of his magazine.

(Steve) "Half off Zip-loc, oooh."

(Kamek) "Do you know where he is?"

(Steve) "Rebels took him captive."

(Kamek) "Why are you here anyway?"

(Steve) "Sadly, hell is as peaceful as it gets in this castle, or kingdom for that matter."

(Kamek) "Well, I've got a job to do, and you're coming with me."

Kamek grabs Steve's arm and drags him off.

(Steve, sarcastically) " _noooooo._ "

 **Weegee Time**

Luigi and Zikal can be seen exiting the gas station, carrying tons of snacks.

(Luigi) "I think we got too much."

(Zikal) "I don't think we got enough."

(Luigi) "So what's the plan?"

(Zikal) "Xorn, or something."

(Luigi) "That's so vauge, it just might work."

 ** _Something cool needs to happen_**

(Luigi) "I'm scared of what that means."

Luigi takes a step onto the street, and drops his ice cream.

(Luigi) "Well then."

(?????) "THAT DOES IT!"

At that moment the road practically rips, and cracks apart. Much of it is destroyed revealing-

(Whomp King) "Hell yeah, how often do you see me in a fanfic!"

(Zikal) "Eh."

(Whomp King) "It was rhetorical."

(Luigi) "I think we got that."

(Whomp King) "Don't sass me, who's the giant rock creature here?"

Luigi yells to some nearby whomps.

(Luigi) "HEY, HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD OF INSTALLING DEMOCRACY!?"

(Whomp King) "I'll install democracy on your face."

Zikal sees where this is going, and smartly moves a few inces, feet, yards, away (meters for you football non-Americonos).

(Luigi) "Is that a challenge?"

(Whomp King) "HELL YEAH!"

He immediately jumps and lands square onto Luigi.

(Zikal) "I- I... lu- Luigi?"

 **Hey, look at that**

Kamek and Steve can be seen hiding behind a defense holding guns.

(Kamek) "This was a bad idea."

(Steve) "So was repealing net neutrality."

(Kamek) "Eh, the guy who decided to will be down here soon enough."

 ** _I sucessfully made a joke about something important, and am to lazy to finish this chapter_**


	11. I Gave Up

**Chapter 11: I gave up**

Just as we left off, Luigi is crushed, and Zikal is horrified.

(Whomp King) "Haha, good fun!"

The Whomp King "stands" up, reavealing Luigi to be squished flat.

(Zikal) "LUIGI!"

Zikal flies over to Luigi.

(Luigi) "Did something happen? Did another joke fall flat?"

(Zikal) "Something else is flat."

Luigi looks down at his flat, almost paper-like body.

(Paper Luigi) "Well I guess the title makes sense now."

(Zikal) "Huh, a joke did fall flat."

(Whomp King) "DON'T FORGET ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEE-

 **While I'm forgetting about him**

(Kamek) "This was a bad idea."

(Steve) "Didn't you say that last chapter?"

(Kamek) "Sure, what of it?"

 **This is boring**

(Private Goomp) "Hey finally, we're back."

(Corporal Paraplonk) "But where are we going?"

They catch sight of the shy guy who posed as Sargeant Guy.

(Corporal Paraplonk) "Oho, youre not getting away."

(Shy Guy) "Wou, wou"

(??????) "What brings you here?"

A large figure stands before them. It looks like it's covered in a monsterous cloak, with cool gasses slowy emerging from its face. It looks bulky, with a small shiny... thing being the only thing visible through the hood of the cloak (unless the gas counts.)

(Private Goomp) "We're looking for someone."

(??????) "Tell me, who?"

They hand him the letter.

(??????) "Sorry, can't help you... but you do look, familiar."

Upon trying to return the letter, he sees Bowser's emblem stamped in wax on the back.

(??????) "Wait, maybe I can help you. Follow me."

The Trio reluctantly follow him.

 **I want a life**

(Waluigi) "Can we stop playing now? I have a cramp."

(Nastasia) "WE CAN'T STOP PLAYING SMASH BROS. NOW, I'M ON A 237 WIN STREAK!"

(Waluigi) "I'm gonna get some water, and some Tylenol."

(Nastasia) "YOU'RE MISSING OUT!"

(Waluigi) _Thank god_

 **Math hurts**

Millie nervously walks into the kitchen, face red as a beet.

(Tiffany) "I saw what happened."

(Millie) "T- take the tips, just don'tmake me go out there."

(Tiffany) "Deals a deal."

She grabs Millies order book and gets to work.

(Millie) "meep"

 **Die**

Waluigi walks into the castles kitchen.

(O'Chunks) _"OY BUD, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YEH."_

(Waluigi) "You too, have you seen the count?"

(O'Chunks) _"HE AND MIMI WENT OUT FOR LUNCH LAD."_

(Waluigi) "LUNCH!? HOW LONG WAS I IN THERE?"

(O'Chunks) _"I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF IT WAS SEVERAL HOURS, NASTASIA CAN GET PRETTY OBSESSED."_

(Waluigi) "How did you know I was with Nastasia?"

(O'Chunks) _"I'M VERY OBSERVENT LAD, THAT AND I COULD HEAR YEH FROM MY ROOM."_

He then farts off into the... ceiling?

(Waluigi) "Well that wasn't helpful."

 ** _I drink a lot of Gingerail_**


	12. A Dark Book

(Paper Luigi) "What now?"

(Zikal) "We should head back to flipside."

(Whomp King) "No one forgets me!"

The Whomp King begins to jump in the air and dive into them, but slips on a popsicle and toppels backwards.

(Paper Luigi) "I know."

He tosses a cube into a nearby building.

(Zikal) "So we can get back later, good thinking, anyway if we're going to Flipside, we can stop walking."

(Luigi) "Huh? Why?"

Zikal places a red pipe on the ground, and floats into it.

(Luigi) "I can't think of a joke."

He follows behind Zikal.

 **Crab Cakes**

(Private Goomp) "Before you lead us to a van or something, who are you?"

The hooded man takes down his... hood, revealing a familier face.

(Corporal Paraplonk) "M- Midbus?"

(Midbus) "I go by Blizzard Midbus now."

 ** _No you don't_**

(Private Goomp) "So you know where he is?"

(Shy Guy) "Ou ou."

(Midbus) "Yes I do, NOW SHUT UP!"

The four continue walking, mumbling about how it doesn't make sense if you haven't played Bowser's Inside Story.

 **Steve and Kamek**

The pair can be seen running into some kind of storage room.

(Kamek) "BOWSER JR. ARE YOU IN HERE!?"

(Bowser Jr.) "Yeah."

The two turn expecting him to be scared and curled in a ball, they see him lying down playing his DS.

(Bowser Jr.) "These guys are pretty cool, they gave me this."

(Steve) "I'm pretty sure these guys are fighting against your title and role as a whole... hey that rhymed."

(Kamek) "Just get out of here."

(Bowser Jr.) "BUT I WANNA PLAY MORE MARIO KART!"

Kamek makes Steve grab him and the two walk outside.

 **Dog Noodles**

Waluigi freely explores the castle, and while the count is gone, he sees a chance.

(Waluigi) _What's this?_

He finds a book while snooping through the Counts study. It's a black book with many patterns and shapes on the front.

(Waluigi) "There's no title on this."

He opens the book, which releases a dark aura. It's secrets poured across every page. Known for driving men mad, the dark prognostagous. Waluigi begins flipping through the pages, looking facinated, and annoyed.

(Waluigi) "THERE'S NO PICTURES IN THIS THING!"

He slams the book shut, not realizing he is the very first person not to be controlled by it.

 ** _ljhdh_**


	13. FINALLY PROGRESS!

(Paper Luigi) "Weren't we just travelling through a pipe?"

(Zikal) "Yeah now we're in Flipside!"

(Slim) "Yes you are!"

 ** _Slim is gonna have a French Accent for no reason_** ** _, but like the really deep, Disney Villain kind, read it like that in your head okay?... OKAY!?!?!_**

(Zikal) "Hey, if it isn't Mr. the Most Broken Pixl in the Game!"

(Slim) "Right back at ya Mr. Original Character."

(Paper Luigi) "Ouch"

(Slim) "Ey Luigi, what's up? C'mon, up high, down low, HA! I don't have hands!"

After what I'm gonna loosly call a high five, **_I should've said half five, that would've been clever_** , Paper Luigi remembers why they're there.

(Paper Luigi) "So where's Merlon?"

(Slim) "He's at Flipside Tower, a new Ice Cream shop just opened up over there."

(Zikal) "Let's go Luigi, we gotta get Ice Crea- errrr Merlon!"

The two dash off to the elevator button.

(Slim) "Au revoir."

 **That's goodbye in French**

(Midbus) "Here we are."

(Private Goomp) "Wow"

They stop at a familiar figure.

(??????????) "HAHAHAHA, remember me from Chapter 1?"

(Private goomp) "Oh yeah, Fawful."

(Fawful) "GEEEEZZZ, We spent 13 chapters on that build up of evil, and you tarnish it with your words OF STUPID."

(Corporal Paraplonk) "Look, just take this letter, and we'll be on our way."

They hand Fawful Bowsers letter, and run off faster then Sonic on Steroids.

(Midbus) "So what does the letter say?"

(Fawful) "Give em a few chapters."

 **Sargeant Guy**

Sargeant guy is still slacking, having finished his movie, he decided to catch up on Sailor Moon.

(Sargeant Guy) "OHMIGARD It's Tuxedo Mask, he's so beautiful!"

 **Back to Booooser**

(Private Goomp) "We're back!"

(Bowser) "... huh? Oh, yes, how the hell did you find him?"

(Corporal Paraplonk) "Well we-

(Bowser) "Nope, nope, nope, don't care any... who's that."

He looks confused at the shy guy.

(Private Goomp) "Sargeant Guy sent him instead of going himself."

(Bowser) "Then Sargeant Guy doesn't get the reward. The three of you are officially repromoted to Elite Trio."

(Private Goomp) "What about Sargeant Guy?"

(Bowser) "Tell him he's fired, he failed to complete the task, you on the other hand."

He points at the Shy Guy.

(Bowser) "Are to be promoted to Commander Guy. Making you significant enoughof a character to talk."

(Commander Guy) "Wowie!"

 **Nyeh**

(Mario) "It took an amazing amount of plot convenience, but we made it out of the restaurant. Now with this!"

He reaches in his pocket to pull out the slip of paper with Zikals phine number, but instead grabs the Netflix password.

He and Starlow exchange a glance.

(Starlow) "Stranger Things?"

(Mario) "Hell yeah."

They run home to Netflix and Chil- I MEAN CHIPS... chips.

 **Harvest Moon Rocks**

(Waluigi) "Where am I?"

After wandering around aimlessly, he finds himself in what looks like a bedroom, with many masks on the walls, and a cologne on the shelf labeled _Dimented_.

 ** _Just pretend like I have a life._**


	14. Enter the Koopalings

(Commander Guy) "BOWSER BOWSER!"

(Bowser) "Eh, speak."

(Commander Guy) "I found this telegram from Xorn sitting under some papers in Sargeant Guys room. Did he show this to you?"

Bowser yanks the paper out of Commander Guys hands. He carefully reads it, then he reads it again, and it looks like he's folding it into a paper airplane.

(Bowser) "NO HE DIDN'T!"

(Commander Guy) "Meep."

(Bowser) "ASSEMBLE THE KOOPALINGS, I'll deal with Sargeant guy."

 **Mario Time**

Mario and Starlow were about to sit down and watch Netflix when suddenly-

(Mario) "WHAT'A ARE WE DOING? WE NEED TO FIND LUIGI!"

Mario turns off Netflix and dials Zikals number on his phone faster than humanly possible, while he dashes out the door. Reluctantly, Starlow follows (probably to give a tutorial).

 **Back to Bowser**

BANG BANG!!!

(Sargeant Guy) "Come in."

Bowser physically kicks the door down.

(Bowser) "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?"

(Sargeant Guy) "I beg your pardon?"

(Bowser) "FAILING TO DELIVER THE LETTER, NOTIFY ME OF A TELEGRAM, GENERAL SLACKING. YOU HAVE DISPROVEN YOURSELF. YOU ARE STRIPPED OF YOUR POSITION!"

He takes Sargeant Guys bag and flag away, and storms out the door.

(Sargeant Guy) "but-

Bowser storms back in.

(Bowser) "I'm also confenscating all your Sailor Moon DVD's."

He storms back out.

(Sargeant Guy) "I'll show him."

Bowser angrily marches beck to his chambers to drop off his new Sailor Moon DVDs, and marches to where Commander guy is waiting.

 **Luigi**

(Paper Luigi) "How many flavors?"

(Employee) "64"

(Paper Luigi) "Whaaa, How Many!"

(Employee) "Please, you've been doing this for half an hour, just please order."

(Paper Luigi) "Geez geez fine, let's see here lots of options... how many flavors are there?"

 **Back to Booooser again**

Bowser returns to Commander guy who has already assembled all the Koopalings, (Except Ludwig, who's still away for the Meeting of Kingdoms).

(Bowser) "Mario has been a threat for years, but now he is sabotaging me and my cousin, Xorn's biggest, and most profitable plan ever."

(Commander Guy) "actually it's luigi."

Bowser checks the letter again.

(Bowser) "Oh, never mind, false alarm. Morton, I leave it to you to get rid of Luigi. The rest of you need to watch this youtube vid-

 **Be glad I stopped him there**

(Employee) "Please sir, just order already."

(Zikal) "Luigi, what are you doing?"

(Paper Luigi) "We need to stall for a Chapter or two. Somebody around here needs to do the filler."

(Employee) "This is my hell."

 ** _So currently I'm planning on making one chapter for each Koopaling, and finishing it off with a Chapter for Bowser and Xorn. I can't continue this forever due to lack of support (currently) but I will try._**


	15. Morton Strikes

**Chapter 15: Morton Strikes**

(Morton) "Bow- ser, what do I have to do?"

(Bowser) "When did the developers make you so stupid?"

(Morton) "Color Splash."

(Bowser) "Knock off the the act. So reguardless I need you to find Luigi."

(Morton) "Where is he? I want to punch him."

(Bowser) "There's bound to be some point in the story where one of my forces has overheard that they're going to Flipside. Lucky you, I know just how to get there."

Bowser reaches into his... Shell? And pulks ouout something he's been smuggling for a while.

(Bowser) "The Return Pipe."

He places it on the ground next to him.

(Morton) "Errrr, what is it?"

Bowser, having felt his role has been too big lately, picks up, and tosses Morton into the pipe.

(Bowser) "That solves that."

 **Morton** (Morton) "AAAAAHHHH, AHHHHH, AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Luigi having selected his Ice Cream, walks out of the parlor with Zikal to see Morton curled in a ball on the ground screaming.

(Zikal) "Look at this Nutjob."

(Paper Luigi) "Is that Morton?"

(Zikal) "You know him."

Morton screams for a bit longer until he opens one eye, discovering he is, in fact fine.

(Paper Luigi) "Yep that's Morton."

Morton gets up... falls down... and gets back up.

(Morton) "You're looking flatter than I remember. Though I always thought you could lose some weight Luigi."

(Paper Luigi) "Shut up."

Luigi runs past Morton, giving him really bad paper cuts on his hand. Morton winces in pain and sticks his hand in his mouth.

(Morton) "Yoil pafur tha."

He can't seem to talk straight with his hand in his mouth. Reguardless, he pulls a large pair of scissors.

(Morton) "Iths uh guud fing I jusht haffemd to hhhallf fis."

He does and epic pose aith the scissors.

 ** _Warning very cringy line ahead, read at your own risk._**

(Morton) "Paper beats my rock hard muscles, but scissors beat paper."

(Zikal) "DEAR GOD, that was awful."

Reguardless, Morton, who can suddenly talk fine, has trouble managing the scissors with one hand.

(Paper Luigi) "Ugh, this chapter is so bori-

He is caught off guard by himself getting folded against one of the scissor blades.

(Morton) "Hasta L'avis ta."

He pushes down on the scissors against the ground, thinking he cut Luigi in half, but like all great clichés, somebody saved him.

(Paper Luigi) "M- Ma- Merlon?"

He looks down to see a large gash in Merlons robes. He is apparently 3D cause apparently no matter what game you're from, only Luigi is paper thin.

(Merlon) "M- Mario, listen closely."

(Paper Luigi) "I'm Luigi."

(Merlon) "Oh then nevermind."

Merlon seems to get up just fine.

(Paper Luigi) "Aren't you dying."

(Merlon) "Nah, the bottom half of my body isn't even there. The abstract art art style wouldn't let it be."

Despite the cut, Merlons mustache is perfectly fine.

(Merlon) "So Zikal I se-

He is interrupted be himself getting knocked out with the handle of Mortons Scissors.

(Morton) "You Losers were talking so long, I had time to get a... whatever this thing on my hand is... cast? And catch you offguar-

He is caught offguard by Zikal hitting him with Luigi's hammer.

(Zikal) "Remember that from Chapter 3?"

Merlon and Luigi look at each other for a second, then shake their heads.

(Zikal) "Whatever, Merlon we're here, and boy do we have a story."

 _"Here we go, off the rails, don't you-_

(Zikal) "Sorry guys I have to take this."

He somehow picks up his phone and answers.

(Zikal) "Hello?"

(Mario) "Is this... Zikal?"

(Zikal) "Yes it is, straight from Flipside, but I knew that, do you know who you are?"

(Mario) "It'sa me Mario."

(Zikal) "I could tell from your voice, this is a fun game, here's Luigi."

He somehow tosses his phone to Luigi. Nonetheless, Luigi fails to catch it, and it breaks on the ground.

(Zikal) "Great catch Babe."

(Paper Luigi) "Babe!?"

(Zikal) "Babe Ruth, it was clever, can't you see Babe was Capitalized?"

(Paper Luigi) "Be quiet."

(Zikal) "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT JUST BROKE MY PHONE."

 **Sargeant Guy**

(Sargeant Guy) "Another day, another side story."

He walks down some stairs to the door thay Kamek went through.

(Sargeant Guy) "Your days are numbered Bowser."

 **Waluigi**

Waluigi is still inspectinf the strange room. He finds a strange sprout with some small roots.

(Waluigi) "Waaaht is this."

 **Back to Mario**

(Mario) "He hung up."

(Starlow) "Didn't he say he was gonna give it to Luigi?"

(Mario) "Whatever, that's not important. Whatever this guy is doing to Luigi will stop."

(Starlow) "Didn't he take Luigi to a diner."

(Mario) "IM HAVING'A MOMENT! He probably made Luigi pay anyway."

(Starlow) "Whatever."

(Mario) "The importaint thing is that they said they're in Flipside."

He fiddles on his Uber app for a bit.

 ** _It's been a while since I've done a bit of a larger chapter. Don't expect more._**


	16. Lemmy is line?

**Chapter 16: Lemmy is... line?**

Luigi and Zikal have successfully defeated Morton, leaving the two with Merlon to discuss recent events.

(Merlon) "You must work faster, the Xeo is spreading like the plauge."

(Luigi) "We're trying."

(Zikal) "Did you not see us take down Morton?"

They argue for a while.

 **Morton**

Morton lies on the concrete, baffled at his defeat.

(Morton) "How could they, How could they, How could they...

He continues for a while until he works up the courage to call Bowser.

He fiddles with his wristband a bit until one of the spikes projects an image of Bowser.

(Bowser) "Did you defeat him?"

(Morton) "Funny story, so if you've ever seen the Lion King-

(Bowser) "Ugh, you waste my time."

(Morton) "Cruel."

Morton starts glowing before he bursts into stars in the "Mario and Luigi dying but not really cause I'm still gonna be in the next game" way."

 **Bowser**

(Bowser) "Ugh, Morton is useless."

(Commander Guy) "Should I bring in Lemmy?"

(Bowser) "... hmmm, sure why not?"

Commander Guy leaves to fetch our favorite Crazy Koopaling.

(Bowser) "Ugh, why hasn't Kamek come back already?"

 **Speaking of**

Sargeant Guy opens the door that Kamek had gone through previously.

(Sargeant Guy) "Get Ready."

 **Lemmy**

(Lemmy) "Hey, hey, hey, Big Bowser Man, tell me the Bowser plan."

Bowser pulls out a picture of Mario.

(Bowser) "The goal is to... oops wrong picture."

He puts the picture back and pulls out a picture of Luigi.

(Bowser) "Take him out."

(Lemmy) " _Loud abnoxious laughter_ , yes, for me this will be easy."

(Bowser) "You say that now."

Bowser picks op Lemmy by his Mohawk, and throws him into the pipe.

(Bowser) "Back to Sailor Moon."

 **Luigi Time**

(Paper Luigi) "If you haven't heard, I'm in Super Mario Odyssey now... with a bowtie."

(Merlon) "As if you're the character that needed to be added to a game."

(Zikal) "Yeah seriousl-

(Paper Luigi Merlon) "SHUT UP OC."

(Zikal) "... ouch"

The three are inturrpted by the sound of scrraming outside.

(Merlon) "You two go check that our, I gotta... check the Light Prognostagous."

(Luigi) "That's all you ever do."

Luigi and Zikal relreluctantly go and check it out, while Merlon pulls out the Ice Cream he'd been hiding.

(Merlon) "Final- GODDAMMIT IT'S ALREADY MELTED!"

 **Weegee**

(Paper Luigi) "I wonder why-

He gets his quetion answered by seeibg Lemmy traditionally riding his giant yellow ball, while juggling bombs, and generally wreaking havok.

(Zikal) "You'd think we'd have noticed that."

(Lemmy) "HA, HA, LOOK WHO IT IS, MY OL "FRIEND" MAR- LUIGI."

He seems to be screaming so Luigi can hear him from the street.

(Zikal) "Seriously, how do you know all these psychopaths?"

(Paper Luigi) "Not important."

(Lemmy) "I MESSED YOUR NAME ON PURPOSE."

(Paper Luigi) "SHUT UP LARRY."

(Lemmy) "I'M LEMMY."

(Paper Luigi) "IT DOESN'T MATTER, WHAT KIND OF GEEK WOULD MEMORIZE YOUR NAMES ANYWAY."

 ** _He just doesn't understand_**

(Lemmy) "OH, YOU'VE MADE ME MAD, AND I DON'T LIKE BEING MAD."

(Paper Luigi) "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT'A IT? RUN ME OVER WITH YOUR BALL?"

(Lemmy) "LOOK A BIT CLOSER."

Luigi looks closer at the side of the ball and notices the large fuse. To made things worse, he sees Lemmy lighting some matches.

(Paper Luigi) "Zikal, Run!"

Luigi drags Zikal as they attempt to run away.

(Lemmy) "TOO LATE!"

Lemmy tosses the match onto the fuse, and it catches. Lemmy jumps up, and BARELY catches the end of his suddenly, here Koopa Klown Car.

(Lemmy) "Man, just imagine if I missed the Clown Car, that would be CRAZY!"

Lemmy wakes up to find himself... well, WAKING UP!

(Lemmy) "... huh?"

He sees Roy above him with a bouquet of flowers.

(Roy) "Getting better sleepy head. You suffered some pretty bad burns."

(Lemmy) "Who talks like that?"

Lemmy just then notices he's in a hospital.

(Lemmy) "OOOOOOOOH that's why I'm so charred... wait what happened."

(Roy) "Just watch this trending youtube video."

Lemmy watches the video to see its HIM, jumping to to grab the Koopa Klown Car, and missing, and falling onto the big bomb.

(Lemmy) "GODAMMIT I MISSED IT."

(Roy) "The important thing is-

He is cut off be Lemmy glowing.

(Roy) "Lemmy... LEMMY!"

(Lemmy) "It's natural, I'll be back for the next game, but do me a favor."

(Roy) *sniff* "What?"

(Lemmy) "Kick Luigi's ass for me."

Lemmy then explodes into stars the same way morton did.

 **Bowser**

Bowser is looking at his wristband.

(Bowser) "OH GOD, they're telling me Lemmy's down."

Larry walks in.

(Larry) "EEEYY, SAILOR MOON."

(Bowser) "Larry, Lemmy is down!... and 47."

(Larry) "That Sucks... let me join."

(Bowser) "I've got a plan, I'll send them someone I can't even put up with, send in-

BANG!

(Roy) "NO, I'M GOING AFTER LUIGI."

(Bowser) "Incentive, I like that, but I don't like you breaking my door."

(Roy) "I will do it, TO AVENGE LEMMY!!"

(Bowser) "When did you two get so close?"

(Roy) "In the Koopaling pact, us Koopalings must stay, and fall together."

(Larry) "That's not a thing."

(Bowser) "You didn't seem all that upset when Morton was defeated."

(Roy) "THEY GOT MORTON TOO!?!"

(Bowser) "Oh, Yeah."

(Roy) "He was like a brot-

Bowser picks him up, and shoves him in the pipe.

(Bowser) "Honestly, those guy."

He and Larry continue binge watching Sailor Moon.

 **Mario**

(Mario) "How much longer!?"

Mario and Starlow are in an Uber headed to Flipside.

(Uber Driver) "Are you sure you want to go here? Have you not seen the giant bomb video?"

(Mario) "JUST KEEP DRIVING!"

 **Zikal**

Luigi and Zikal ducked behind a building and miraculously survived.

(Zikal) "All those poor people."

Luigi looks around the corner.

(Paper Luigi) "Actually just looks like only the Ice Cream Parlor got destroyed."

Zikal hands Luigi a popsicle.

(Zikal) "Don't forget my power."

Luigi and Zikal enjoy their chat, a small break from their chaotic adventure.

 **Wah**

Waluigi is still investigating the strange sprout when he hears a loud voice

(Nastasia) "WALUIGI, ARE YOU THERE!?"

Waluigi quickly hides the sprout under his hat, and ducks into the room. At that moment, suddenly, he feels roots digging into his head.

(Waluigi) "AAAAHHHHHH"

 ** _Watermelon_**


	17. It's Roy Boy (oh that's so stupid)

**Chapter 17: It's Roy Boy**

(Paper Luigi) "So judging by Morton striking first and Lemmy striking second, I'm gonna bet on Iggy."

(Zikal) "My money is on Roy."

(Paper Luigi) "How much?"

(Zikal) "65 coins."

(Paper Luigi) "Deal."

At that moment, something completely expected happens.

(Roy) "It's time Luigi."

Luigi turns around to see Roy with a pair of boxing gloves.

(Roy) "It's me, my name? Roy."

 _Roy was added to the huniebee_

(Paper Luigi) "That's not a funny or clever referance and you know it."

 ** _Shut up or you're losing this fight_**

Zikal whispers in Luigi's ear.

(Zikal) "I'll get those coins later."

(Roy) "Stop talking, I want an honest fight, no bullcrap, or hammers and junk. Just me and you, duking it out."

(Paper Luigi) "I'm still flat."

(Roy) "I was prepared for that."

Roy pulls a couple of red circles of construction paper.

(Roy) "Wear these."

Luigi arms himself with the gloves.

(Roy) "An honest man's battle."

Roy and Luigi take a bow to each other.

(Roy) "FOR LEMMY... and Morton."

(Paper Luigi) "FOR... uhhh, what's his face from chapter 3."

Before Luigi can say another word, he gets pounded.

 **In the dumpster behind that Chinese place.**

Zikal is actively straghtning Luigi out on the edge of the dumpster. Luigi eventually regains consciousness.

(Paper Luigi) "WHOO, WHAT, WHO'S PRESIDENT."

(Zikal) "Me."

(Paper Luigi) "Oh, oh thank god, what happened."

(Zikal) "Roy pounded you, and crumpled you up, and threw you away into this dumpster."

(Paper Luigi) "HE GOT AWAY!?"

(Zikal) "No, he got hit by a bus while haling a cab."

(Paper Luigi) "Plot convenience."

(Zikal) "Now about those 65 coins."

 **Bowser**

Bowser Larry are still binge-watching Sailor Moon when Bowser checks his phone.

(Bowser) "Roy is down."

(Larry) "How do you know."

(Bowser) "His facebook status is, "deceased until further notice."

(Larry) "What now."

(Bowser) "I'll send someone even I can't put up with."

(Larry) "You don't mean?"

(Bowser) "Oh yes I do."

Bowser calls Iggy over.

(Iggy) "What is it?"

(Bowser) "Fetch me Wendy, I don't want to do it."

(Iggy) "That's my death sentence and you know it."

(Bowser) "Better you than me."

(Iggy) "I can't, I'm doing your taxes, I'm filling in for Kamek remember?"

(Bowser) "Ugh, you're so difficult."

Iggy walks away, knowing he beat Bowser.

Bowser then turns to Lemmy.

(Lemmy) "You have, like, a million minions I'm not doing it."

(Bowser) *Sigh* "You're right, if you want it done right, you gotta do it yourself."

(Larry) "Thanks for understanding."

(Bowser) "Wait, episode is over, you do it."

(Larry) "AAAHHH."

Larry reluctantly goes to get Wendy. Bowser begins reading some lines out of the... what's a good way to conbine Bowser and Bible?

 **Castle Bleck**

Nastasia heard Waluigi's loud scream, and came running down the hallway to find him laughing on the floor.

(Nastasia) "Waluigi?"

She says it quietly with worry. She reaches out her hand to touch his face. He smacks it away.

(Waluigi) "I'm not Waluigi, I'm Mr. Wah, breaker of hearts. and puppet of Dimentio."

(Nastasia) "Stop playing games."

She giggles after saying, it, something rare for Nastasia, but Waluigi responds with a kick to her face. The force knocks her into the wall, and causes blood to drip from her non-existent nose.

(Nastasia) "Waluigi, how could you?"

She is speaking quietly again.

(Waluigi... Mr. Wah?) "This is not a game, and It's Mr. Wah."

O'Chunks walks by at that moment.

(Mr. Wah?) "Look at this oaf."

With out hesitation, O'Chunks picks uo Waluigi, and takes his hat off.

(Mr. Wah) "UNHAND ME OAF!"

(O'Chunks) "OY, IT'S JUST THIS WEE BLUDGER ON YER HEAD."

He forcibly yanks the Floro-Sapian sapling out of Waluigi's head.

(Waluigi) "OOOOWWW, that hurt. Who entitled you to do that?"

(O'Chunks) "I DID. HERE'S YER SHEPARD BACK LASS."

He drops Waluigi on top of Nastasia.

(O'Chunks) "YOU ALSO MIGHT WANT A BAND-AID FOR YEH NOSE."

O'Chunks promptly walks away. Waluigi and Nastasia just.. stay in their position for a while.

 **Bowser again**

Bowser is sitting, wating for Larry so he can continue Sailor Moon. He eventually hers to sets of footsteps coming down the hallway.

(Larry) "I did it."

Larry is covered with stamps of the "Female" Sign, and looks like he just got out of bed.

(Bowser) "A brave man."

(Wendy) "Why a brave Man? Why not a brave soul? I'm also pretty positive that the male Koopalings are all getting payed more then I am-

Bowser doesn't put up with it and tosses her into the pipe.

(Larry) "Now, where where we?"

 ** _We were at the end of the chapter._**


End file.
